Prussia's Glasses
by The One Everyone Forgets
Summary: A collection of fanfics about Prussia and his glasses. No Germancest, just bros being bros. Human names are used. No one in Hetalia has any filter, so that explains the rating.
1. Blackmail? Blackmail

_Summary: Albinos tend to have bad eyesight and I think that Gilbert would only wear his glasses at home (because to him glasses=uncool). So one day he falls asleep with his glasses on and Ludwig manages to get some blackmail…_

 _Author's Note: Ugh, I just love these brothers. I am fascinated by family interactions. Don't judge me._

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. All credit goes to Lord Hidekazu Himaruya._

Ludwig smirks at the sight before him. His brother sleeps with his glasses on in a chair. He pauses for a second before pulling his phone out of his pocket, snapping a few pictures for blackmail. Ludwig puts back his phone before waking his brother.

"Why did you wake me, West?" questions Gilbert, adjusting his glasses.

"I was going to walk the dogs. Want to join us?" questions Ludwig.

"Sure! Sounds awesome! Let me get a hat."

"Go ahead." Ludwig watches his brother leave the room before whipping out his phone again. "Who should I send these photos to? I think that several people would like to get possession of these…"


	2. I Almost Went Blind

_Summary: Gilbert tries to convince the rest of the Bad Touch Trio to go along with his plan and well, everything does NOT go according to plan. (By italicizing the vowels, I am using the "sarcasm font")_

 _Author's Note: Kesesesese! Friends are the best!_

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. All credit goes to our father, Hidekazu Himaruya._

"Are you sure that it'll work?" interrogates Antonio, rubbing the hem of his shirt between his fingers nervously.

"It will obviously work! Tell him, Francy!" commands Gilbert animatedly.

"I don't know, Gilbert. It doesn't sound like it'll work." shrugs Francis. Antonio nods and sticks out his tongue at Gilbert.

"Two against one!" he shouts.

"C'mon, guys! It's an awesome idea! Of course it is- I thought of it!" Gilbert pulls his glasses out of their case and shoves them on his face. "It'll be f- OW! FUCK!" The albino covers his eyes with one hand and holds the glasses with his other.

Antonio and Francis sneak a glance at each other and try to hold in their laughter. "Are you~ pfft~ okay? Do you need~ pfft~ help?" chokes Francis.

"Y _ea_ h, _I_ 'm p _e_ rf _e_ ctl _y_ f _i_ n _e_! _I_ 'm j _u_ st p _ea_ ch _y_! N _o_ p _ai_ n h _e_ r _e_! N _o_ , _I_ 'm f _i_ n _e_ \- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?! I'M DYING!" shouts Gilbert. "I THINK I'M GOING BLIND!"

"You're okay, Gil. It's not going to kill you." says Antonio, rubbing Gilbert's arm in a soothing way. "You're not going to be blind."

"S _u_ r _e I_ 'm n _o_ t. _A_ nd Fr _a_ nc _i_ s c _a_ n f _i_ ght th _e e_ nt _i_ r _e_ Pr _u_ ss _ia_ n _a_ rm _y o_ n _e_ -h _a_ nd _e_ d!" growls Gilbert.

"Hey! I know that you're hurt, but that does _not_ give you the right to insult me!" gasps Francis.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO CHILL!" screeches Antonio. "Gil, you're not going to be blind! God, you need to relax! Put some ice on it!"

"Fine! But we'll have to go with my plan because I almost went blind." Gilbert grins evilly. Antonio sighs and Francis shakes his head.


	3. Where Are My Glasses?

_Summary: Gilbert can't find his glasses, so he ropes Ludwig in to help him. Turns out that Gilbert's glasses were in an obvious place..._

 _Author's Note: Bros argue about glasses._

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. Thank our saviour Hidekazu Himaruya._

Gilbert frantically runs around the house in a panic. "Hey West! Have you seen my glasses anywhere?!" he asks.

"Did you lose another pair again? Why am I not surprised?" calls Ludwig's voice from the living room.

"Hey! Be quiet! Respect your awesome older brother!" commands Gilbert, marching into the living room. "Have you seen them anywhere? Are you even going to help me?" He angrily glares at his brother.

"Do I have to? Aster is sleeping." Ludwig doesn't bother to look up from his reading and absently pets Aster.

"Come _on_ , Ludwig! I don't want to accidentally lose another pair of glasses!" pouts Gilbert. He crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue at Ludwig.

"You are incredibly childish. How old are you?" questions Ludwig, looking over his reading glasses at Gilbert. "A lot older than I am. How am I the mature one of us two?"

"Ugh! You're so annoying sometimes, West!" spits Gilbert.

"They're on your shirt." Ludwig sighs. "I feel like I'm the single mother of Gilbert the teenage girl sometimes."

Gilbert pulls his glasses off of his shirt collar and slips them on his nose. "Thanks West! You're the best! Hey, that rhymed!" The shorter man almost skips out of the room. "I'm going to the library! Later!"

Ludwig shakes his head and returns to reading.


	4. You Have Glasses?

_Summary: Gilbert can't find his contacts, so he has to wear his glasses to the Christmas party…_

 _Author's Note: Someone let Arthur near the egg nog. They shouldn't have done that._

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. This comes from the brilliant mind of Hidekazu Himaruya._

"Where are my contacts?" questions Gilbert. Ludwig raises an eyebrow at him.

"You can't find your contacts?" he asks. "You're going to be _blind_ tonight."

"Ugh. I _am_ basically blind. Because I _am_ an albino and albinos have notoriously bad eyesight." explains Gilbert irritably.

"Yes yes, I know. I know a lot about albinos. Have you checked everywhere you could?" interrogates Ludwig. Gilbert nods frantically. Ludwig sighs. "We'll have to get you another pair."

"That means that I'll have to wear my glasses tonight! Where everyone can see!" panics Gilbert. "I'm not going to be seen as awesome anymore!"

"It's not that bad. Lots of people have glasses. Alfred, Arthur, Roderich, Berwald, me, and what's-his-face- Matthew!" shrugs Ludwig.

"It's not cool!" states Gilbert.

"Just put on your glasses. We have to go." Gilbert sighs and places the frames on his nose.

Ludwig pulls Gilbert into the room. "You're going to be fine. Trust me."

"Fine, I'll trust you." Gilbert huffs. Ludwig nods and notices Feliciano on the other side of the room.

"Hey dude! Merry Christmas! Want something to d- WHOA YOU HAVE GLASSES?!" shouts a certain American.

"Did you not know that?" asks Roderich in a bored way.

"Wait, Gilbert wore his glasses? That' surprising~!" comments Feliciano.

"It's unsurprising that Prussia-kun has glasses. Albinos tend to have poor eyesight." adds Kiku.

"Why don't you stop commenting on his glasses and celebrate Christmas, aru?" suggests Yao.

"I agree. Anyone up for a drink?" interrogates Arthur, holding up a bottle of alcohol.

"Yeah! Let's party!" exclaims Alfred.

"Thanks, man. You're awesome." Gilbert tells Yao.

"You were no comfortable. Nice glasses, aru. They look good." nods Yao.

"Thanks!" calls Gilbert, bounding away to get a drink.


	5. Hot Chocolate Steam

_Summary: Gilbert goes to Starbucks for some hot chocolate…_

 _Author's Note: Hot chocolate is better than chocolate in my opinion. Oh well._

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. Hetalia is the creation of Hidekazu Himaruya and he should be given credit for that._

Gilbert smiles and takes a sip of hot chocolate. What a nice day. Cold enough out for him to be able to drink hot chocolate without being judged, but not cold enough for him to not be able to go to Starbucks. An excellent day.

He takes another sip and slumps back in his seat. "Nothing is better than the perfect weather. Hey, that rhymed! I'm a rhyming master!" he mumbles. "Today is great!" Still holding the cup of hot chocolate to his face, he closes his eyes for a second.

When he opens them soon, he scowls at the steam covering his glasses. Of course that had to happen. It was not cool. Not one bit. Gilbert rubs his glasses off on his black shirt.

After returning his glasses to his nose, he drinks some more hot chocolate. "Glasses are the worst." he growls.


	6. I'm Planning Your Wedding

_Summary: Gilbert can't keep his glasses clean and he complains to Ludwig. Ludwig is a smartass and Gilbert is a joker…_

 _Author's Note: I think I write Ludwig as way too sassy. I sort of like this Ludwig, though. He's funny._

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. All credit goes to Hidekazu Himaruya and he should be celebrated._

"I can't ever keep these glasses clean! It's annoying." states Gilbert, wiping said glasses with a paper towel.

"That's sort of the thing with glasses." remarks Ludwig. "They can't be clean all the time, especially when you keep touching the lenses."

"Ha! They're clean now!" proclaims Gilbert, admiring the crystal clear lenses of his glasses. "I can be more awesome now!"

"I hope you two are happy together. Should I plan the wedding?" questions Ludwig, peeling a potato. "Or should I expect you two to elope?"

Gilbert scowls at Ludwig. "Not that you would know anything about any relationships." He shoots back.

Ludwig flings the potato into a glass bowl. "If I were in a relationship, it wouldn't be with an inanimate object." He picks up another potato and beings peeling it.

"I can't keep these clean and they may be annoying, but I love them." a devilish smirk crosses Gilbert's face. "At least I'm not too chicken to admit I like them! Unlike you."

"Who would I be in love with?" quizzes Ludwig, while placing the potato in the bowl and picking up the last potato.

"Oh, just any- Feliciano Vargas." snickers Gilbert.

"It's not love. It's friendship. Aren't you happy that I have a friendship with someone?"

"You're peeling that potato with unnecessary force." points out Gilbert.

Ludwig throws the potato down into the bowl. "I'm planning your wedding with your glasses. Where would you like the wedding? I'm thinking a backyard wedding."

"I'd prefer a church."

"Anything for my brother and his happy groom." Ludwig leans against his forearm on the counter.

"We are pretty happy together." Gilbert pushes his glasses on and gives Ludwig a wide smile. "I'm gonna wash these potatoes."


	7. Don't Be Angry

_Summary: Gilbert can't keep his glasses clean and he complains to Ludwig. Ludwig is a smartass and Gilbert is a joker…_

 _Author's Note: I think I write Ludwig as way too sassy. I sort of like this Ludwig, though. He's funny._

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. All credit goes to Hidekazu Himaruya and he should be celebrated._

Gilbert shuffles into the living room. "Ludwig you are the best brother ever I love you thank you for making me breakfast you're more awesome than I am." He leans his head over the back of Ludwig's chair. "You're the best person I have ever known and a better athlete you're the best."

Ludwig sighs. "What did you do this time, Gilbert? Did you set fire to my bed again?"

"It's this…" Gilbert holds up some mangled metal. "Don't be angry please don't be angry I didn't mean to do it."

"Did those used to be your glasses?" questions Ludwig.

"Yes…" Gilbert hangs his head in shame.

"Do I want to know what happened to them or not?"

"You don't want to know."

"We have to order you new ones."

"I know. Thankyoufornotbeingangryatmeyou'rethebestbrotherever." Gilbert rushes out of the room, leaving Ludwig to sigh and dial the eyeglass company's number.


	8. Are My Glasses Broken!

_Summary: Gilbert is seeing anime sparkles and shit around someone and Ludwig thinks he has a crush. Gilbert doesn't really like that idea…_

 _Author's Note: I wonder who the crush is. I had Matt in mind, but whatever floats your ship- uh, boat. Ludwig also thinks his brother is super gay. Wonder why…_

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. All credit goes to Hidekazu Himaruya and he should be celebrated._

"L-Ludwig, I think that my glasses are broken!" Gilbert shouts across the house. He holds his completely intact glasses at arm's length away from him, as if they will explode.

Ludwig, who has been peacefully reading, gives him a sigh in response. "What is it this time?" He asks, carelessly turning the page.

"WHENEVER I LOOK AT THIS ONE PERSON I SEE SPARKLES SURROUNDING THEM!" hollers Gilbert, rushing into a room. That ends up being the kitchen. "WHERE ARE YOU, BRO?!"

"In the living room." replied Ludwig, annoyed.

"ARE MY GLASSES BROKEN?!" screams Gilbert as he runs into the living room.

"No, you just have a crush. Who is he?" investigates Ludwig. He looks up from his book to meet Gilbert's eyes.

"The actual question is: why are you reading Japan's hentai manga?!" Gilbert snaps back at him.

Ludwig refuses to believe the fact that he is blushing. "This conversation never happened." He commands, deadpan.


End file.
